


Tell Me

by The_Girl_Wednesday



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Wednesday/pseuds/The_Girl_Wednesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me you love me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fanfiction I have ever written. It is what it is
> 
> Also, am I supposed to put a disclaimer? I obviously own nothing of Arrow or the characters, but the story's mine, so...

Oliver's forearms rested on the downy softness of the comforter, sinking into the firm mattress beneath. Felicity ran her open palms down the length of his torso, caressing the hard ridges of his muscles, fully appreciating the strength and power they carried. She nuzzled her nose into the valley running the center of his chest and slowly breathed in his scent. It was musky, but not overpowering, and the scent of leather clung faintly to his skin. It was completely him; it was intoxicating. She tilted her head back to look up into his face and took in every line, the scruff of his beard, and the arch of his eyebrows.

As he gazed down at her soft features, he did not attempt to hide the emotion on his face. He did not steel his features as he usually did. He loved her; he trusted her; he respected her, but these were not the emotions playing on his face. His gaze on her was full of reverence. He caught her eyes with his. Both sets were blue, but while hers were pale and bright, his were dark and stormy. The muscles rippled over his entire body. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Tell me you love me,” she breathed. The corers of his mouth, usually so stern, lifted almost imperceptibly at her command. Everything she did, every word she said filled him with joy and longing.

“I love you.” It was a statement, sincere, firm, and gentle. He pressed a soft, deep kiss to her lips. “I love you.” It was a whisper, trembling with emotion. He caressed her forehead with his lips. “I love you.” It was a passionate growl, filled with desire. He nipped under her jaw and did not pull away.

It had been eight years since he first walked into her life, six since he first said those words to her, and five since they both knew he meant them, and they still had the power to send a shiver coursing through her, starting at the small of her back and running through her whole body, reaching all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

She slipped her had up from its place on his chest to rest along his jaw and rubbed small circles against his cheek with her thumb. She gently pulled him away from her neck so she could look up into his face. She graced him with a soft, gentle smile. It thrilled him and made his heart race, and at the same time, it filled him with joy at her light and goodness. She arched up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, she reached up with her other hand to hold his face and gently rubbed her palms against his scruff. She looked into his eyes and said in her soft, gentle, earnest way that always steadied him, even at his worst, “And I love you.”

Her hands stilled on his face, and they stayed immobile, eyes locked until the moment was broken by a sharp cry. They both turned their heads towards the baby monitor on the nightstand. She let out a rippling laugh and he a deep chuckle.

“Mmm, duty calls,” she said with a purse of her full, soft lips, and he could not resist another kiss before standing and reaching out his hands to grasp hers and pull her from the bed. He gazed down at her with a soft, loving smile and continued to hold her hand as they walked through the door and towards the nursery.


End file.
